1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a frame and an electronic device having the frame, and more particularly, to a frame having favorable heat dissipation effect and an electronic device having the frame.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, with advancements in technology industry, information products such as notebook computers, tablet computers, and smart phones, have been widely used in daily life. Types and functions of the electronic devices are increasingly diversified, and the electronic devices have become more popular due to convenience and practicality thereof.
Generally, a frame is disposed in an electronic device in order to provide a supporting force required by the electronic device. To ensure that the frame has a sufficient strength, the frame is usually manufactured by metal materials such as a stainless steel. On the other hand, a central processing unit (CPU), a processing chip or other electronic elements are disposed in the electronic device, and these electronic elements will generate heat energy during operations. In addition to the supporting force, the frame can even conduct said heat energy to facilitate the electronic device in heat dissipation. However, the stainless steel with higher strength has a problem of low thermal conductivity coefficient, and thus the heat energy cannot be effectively conducted and dissipated. Accordingly, an overall operational performance of the electronic device may be seriously affected.